


Когда мы начнем сначала

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben lives, Comic, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Hux lives, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Comic, M/M, Tros fix-it, WTF Kombat 2021, dysfunctionally compatible space boyfriends, in which Ben Solo has questionable habits, running away from problems always works Ben, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло пришел в себя на Экзеголе и спас чудом выжившего Хакса. Вот что произошло дальше.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158536
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Челлендж Кайло и Хакса





	Когда мы начнем сначала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When We Start Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561222) by [GingerSnappish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnappish/pseuds/GingerSnappish), [kraken_wise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraken_wise/pseuds/kraken_wise). 



> Перевод комикса, первая часть серии «(Умирать легко, молодой человек) Жить труднее».  
> После событий «Скайуокер. Восход» Кайло очнулся, удивляясь тому, что еще жив, и потянулся к Хаксу в Силе...
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/95/6kp7zf0O_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b3/e3/9gSADJRJ_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f2/fd/QmLxjY7G_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3b/a7/9wDV2u1X_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/54/bxvvUrhh_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/ef/cUlBhHPr_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/67/cy89VyWK_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b5/ca/G17oWW4p_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/fc/q4l1Zb2z_o.png)


End file.
